Mechatronic brake boosters for hydraulic brake systems are known. Mechatronic brake boosters may, for example, increase hydraulic pressure generated by brake pedal actuation. Mechatronic brake boosters may include an electric motor which is operated to provide auxiliary braking force, for example in the form of increased hydraulic pressure.
Some electric-motor driven mechatronic brake boosters exhibit in certain situations a phenomenon called a “stiff brake pedal.” That is, the “stiffness” of the brake pedal, or more precisely the characteristic curve of the counter-force offered by the brake pedal, is greater or steeper as a function of the actuation travel than the stiffness called for by a design of the brake pedal. This phenomenon occurs, in particular, when the driver depresses the brake pedal very rapidly. This phenomenon can irritate the driver and can also be dangerous if, as a result, the driver brakes more or less strongly than he actually intended.
An object of the present disclosure is to make the operation of a hydraulic brake system of a motor vehicle having a mechatronic brake booster more responsive, more comfortable for the driver, and safer.